Apocalypse Survivors
by BookSpiration
Summary: Monstrosities have been unleashed upon the unsuspecting world of humanity. Something has teared open the rift between worlds - And countless dangerous creatures pour in from all flanks. A grand massacre, and only those who tame demons to fight would survive.


Humanity has fallen.

Fallen down the depths of turmoil and suffering. Savagery in streets, blood-lust potent in the war-stale air. One by one, the masses were mercilessly slaughtered; limbs being torn from the bodies of the innocent, necks snapped, spines wrung and torn out. The blood of many tainting the grounds. Those who seek refuge in the shelters of the holy hid and prayed - prayed dearly for their lives to be spared as the chaos above continued its relentless decimation.

The streets were barren and dilapidated. Abandoned civilian vehicles lined the pedestrian walkways in uneven files. Sizable chunks of apartment debris were thrown around the entire length; few of which have mutilated and made themselves home atop of several unfortunate cars. Broken lampposts littered the scene like snapped twigs on a hiking trail, live wires spraying an occasional flurry of high voltage sparks.

The series of apartments that lie beside the parameters of the extending road were also in poor conditions – Walls crumbling in the corners, foundational pillars were missing or torn out, every window shattered and the frames unhinged with violence. Some of the neighboring architecture were even on fire or scorched to a pile of rocky ash and furniture residue.

It was daytime and yet all that was left of the bustling city Nehile was total decimation, havoc and emptiness - void of populace and livelihood.

"Another one bites the dust, huh?"

Faust dug his iron sewage pipe in between a dry crack on the asphalt. He had been utilizing the piece of scrap metal looted from a household he visited earlier as a blunt weapon. Blood dripped sluggishly from the tip of the rusted pipe, which was beginning to coagulate over time. Pulling back on his fingerless gloves, he ran a finger against the coarse road; following the deep crevices that dug across the asphalt surface. They seemed similar to large scratch marks of some gigantic and clawed apex predator – only that the gashes were not done on soft flesh of some misfortuned animal; they had sliced through the thick layer of road and into the raw stone beneath like a hot knife through butter.

He took a deep breath, exhaling sharply.

"Now, which monstrosity is the mastermind behind all of this?" Faust muttered nonchalantly. He tapped his wrought pipe against the scratches before proceeding onward.

It was out right obvious the path which the creature was taking. The destruction of the city left by the monstrosity was clearly linear. Faust was not surprised; common monsters like these are usually reckless in nature. Most of them do not have enough intellect to think or react to situations that requires discernment.

The path of destruction left from the monster was rather spastic. Judging from how it took sudden turns and a couple of double passes through areas which were already destroyed, this creature did not have a destination in mind. But what Faust knew was that it had settled into this city. The suspect came close to exiting the premises a couple of times, but never did it set a single foot out of Nehile. The monster had designated a discreet venue for its nesting grounds - and will be breeding soon.

Knowing that, Faust had to act accordingly; eliminate the target before it finds a mate and begins breeding. He hastened his pace, following the path and cutting corners each time the path was about to loop back or take a detour. About an hour had passed before Faust reached the end of the trail. Apparently, the creature had decided to convert a rather lofty apartment into its den.

"Finally tracked you down; foul beast," Faust exclaimed, slowing to a halt.

He reached into his pants pocket and drew a cigar, lighting it with a match. The sun was starting to set as dusk approached. Faust had to finish the job with haste – once the sun sets, it is the time where most monsters would be awake, active and extremely hostile.

"Normally, I would have been done with this hours ahead; but you have been on vagabondage about for quite some time in this city – costing me valuable time and effort because of it. Perhaps I should have listened to the commander and round up a few other slayers."

He exhaled the cigar smoke, tapping the burnt end of the cigar with his finger. A lone wolf seldom cooperates with others, but if the situation turns dire, being in a one man army may not be the prudent stratagem. But Faust knew his capabilities – this creature was small fry opposed to what he usually fought.

Faust disposed of the cigar, crushing the lit end underneath his boot. "Ah well, better be worth the hassle; else I would be pissed."

Craig took rugged and shallow breaths as he monitored the gap underneath the locked door in his bedroom.

Leaden footsteps approached nearer and nearer. He felt them through the floor. Whatever was out there pacing around was still searching for fresh meat. Craig knew it well – too well.

It ate his neighbors, friends... and his parents. Popped their heads off with its bloodied claw and drank their blood dry. Dropped them into its distended maw afterwards, needle like teeth shredded the bodies into pulp; macerating the already unrecognizable cadavers of his parents with each forceful snap of its jaws before swallowing the meal. Craig had watched the entire mortifying scene through a hairline crack between the window curtains.

He pulled the curtains shut tight and stood there, in a dazed trance. Craig did not know how to respond after observing the traumatizing act. He felt nauseous, dizzied, and his thoughts were clouded by sheer grief and horror. Fear gripped at his heart; a solid vice holding him down, paralyzed. Somehow, he managed to overcome his stiffness a moment later; and decided to conceal himself – under his mattress. It was not the brightest idea for a hiding spot, but he was too afraid to exit his room; yet alone shift any furniture to cover himself from sight. He only hoped that the creature would just leave the premises.

Craig waited.

An hour passed.

Another hour... and another.

The creature had circled his neighborhood for the entire time he had waited. Craig was beginning to lose hope of it leaving him alone. He had kept in prone position for almost four hours. He could feel his limbs getting sore, legs going numb. Dusk was nearing, and he did not feel anyway safe sleeping the night with that monster prowling around.

He wanted advice. But not a single living soul was there to tell him. He could feel it; this dreaded feeling which weighed him down in his heart. His brain was sending warning signals throughout his body, signaling to him that leaving his spot would be suicidal – a death wish. There was nothing he could possibly do. He had grabbed a kitchen knife earlier for self-defense; although honestly he would be dead before he could even react.

Isolated. Alone. Trembling in fear of the unknown. There was only one thing he could do.

Craig prayed hard.

He prayed for salvation.


End file.
